Fighting for The Surf
by my-friends-call-me-STIFF
Summary: tris got emancipated when she was 16. She is now a champion surfer and fighter. no one is going to recognise her at her new school. not even caleb. she has a new look and new attitude. no friends and no family. how will she make her way through highschool and how will she survive when her world is threatening to crumble. rated T just because of violence and PDA.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Hi. My name is Beatrice Colleen Prior but I go by Tris. I'm 17 and I live in Maui, Hawaii with my Mother Natalie, Father Andrew and twin Brother Caleb, Fraternal, obviously, we don't look anything alike. My brother has always been the popular one, ever since I was young no body liked me. even my family despises me. over the summer I had a major growth spurt and I am now 5'7 and probably a 34C. exciting, I know. I've finally decided that I've had enough of living in my brothers shadow, being that short ugly girl that nobody loves. now at least I love me and others are going to start loving me too. I'm changing my appearance and my attitude and I don't care what my family thinks anymore, they've never cared about me so why should I care about them.

_FLASHBACK TO 2 YEARS AGO_

_"Tris go away no one loves you!" he screams at me. I stare at him in shock for a minute. I knew it but no one has ever said it before. Caleb's friends stare wide eyed in shock. I stutter for a minute, all I was trying to do is ask for some help on a math question. "I-I-I-I know. I'm sorry." I gasp. I feel tears start to run down my face. "I'm just gonna, um, go now." I grab my textbook and turn around and start to run up the stairs to my room. I stop when he calls after me. "TRIS! WAIT!" he runs up the stairs behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. "Tris. I'm sorry. I-I-I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." he sounds genuinely concerned. "it's okay Caleb. I know it's true." I sniff and start to walk up the stairs again. "you don't have to pretend otherwise." when I reach my room I slam the door and throw my self onto my bed face first and just lie there. he's right and I can't let it bother me anymore. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

so. now I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not that girl who when people look at her and think 'ugly' or 'short'. not anymore. I know I'm a mess but I might as well be a hot mess. starting today.

TRIS POV.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,_

I groan. I'm lying on my stomach so I reach over and I slam my hand over onto the alarm clock on the right side of my bed.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,_

I curl my hand into a fist and hit it again.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,_

I grab it and throw it on the floor. it finally stops. thank goodness. I sigh and roll onto my back. It's Saturday. school starts on Monday. no one's going to recognise me. not even caleb. I got emancipated when I was 16 because I had a good paying job and didn't see the point in staying with people that didn't care about me. my job by the way is dope, i'm a surfer. a champ. I jump out of bed and walk over to my closet. I end up wearing a black lacy bra and thong, a black Marvel sweatshirt, denim short shorts and combat boots. after I get dressed I don't bother with any makeup other than some foundation, I brush my teeth and grab my phone, keys and bag before heading out. I climb into my blue Lambo and I drive towards the mall. yes. I said blue lambo. I got the car in the lawsuit against my parents. when I get to the mall I head right into the hair dressers, I walk in and sit down and wait till a spot opens up. when I get to the chair the lady smiles at me. "you have such long hair." I chuckle. "yeah. well I've decided to take it from waist length to shoulder length." she laughs and nods her head. "Oh! and before I forget! black. I want it black." I smile at her in the mirror. "you sure?" she asks as she starts cutting it. "positive." I say with what I think may be the biggest grin ever. 4 hours later I have shoulder length layered black hair. she did my eyebrows too so it's all matching. I pay for it and walk down to the tattoo parlor. I walk inside and go to the front desk. "hey I have an appointment with tori?" I ask the lady at the front. she looks up and smiles. "hey. yeah right this way." she leads me into the back and seats me down in a private room, which is what I requested. a few minutes later a women walks in with black hair and an eagle tattoo peaking out from the top of the back of her shirt. she starts setting up her station. "hello. my name is Tori what can I do for you?" she sits down and looks at me. she gives me a soft smile. "you do piercings right?" I ask returning her smile. she nods. "what did you have in mind?" I smile and explain. "ok. well i'd like to start off with the piercings first. if that's okay." she nods again. "sweet. so..." I go on about the piercings I wanted. I wanted twelve in my right ear, 8 in my left ear, 3 in my left eyebrow, one in the right side of my nose, one in my tongue and one in my belly button. by the time i'm finished her eyes are wide. "i know. I know. It seems like a lot but this is what I want." she nods. "all at once?" I nod. "it's a lot of pain." I smile. "good." she smiles and laughs and starts them. I don't even flinch. it takes about half an hour. when she's done I look in the mirror. they all look awesome. I sit back down. "and what tattoo's do you want exactly?" she asks as she pulls out the ink gun. I explain those as well. three birds on my right collar bone flying towards my heart, to represent the family I left behind, the word 'PAIN' in black block letters on my right bicep, a black and silver butterfly 'tramp stamp' on my lower back, a dark green and dark red rose vine climbing up the left side of my rib cage and a question mark in black on the back of my neck. she once again looks shocked but doesn't object. when she does the one on my lower back I groan as it's pretty much no muscle to work with. when she's done she wraps me and tells me how to care for them until they heal which should be in time for school. I pay and I walk down to urban Planet. I buy short shorts, crop tops, boyfriend sweats, loose tank tops, and some sports bra's before heading to La Senza. I pick out some red and black lingerie before heading home. by the time I get home It's already 6:30. holy crap. well, now that I think of it I did leave around noon so it makes sense. I put away my clothes and change into my training clothes which consists of a black sports bra, grey workout shorts and pink basketball runners. I grab my gym bag and leave for the fight place, it's also known as the pit. i reach a clearing in the woods and walk to an old building. i take an elevator down to a floor 12 stories down. as i walk to the back i get strange looks but i don't care. i reach my training room and see bud. i walk over to him and set my bag down. he looks at me and smiles. we get started, i need to be ready for my fight tonight. i started fighting a couple months before i was emancipated. I've only ever six fights, they were to bud, my trainer. so now, i go by _Six._


	2. Chapter 2

before the match I made a deal with my opponent. his name is four. we agreed that when one of us loses, we'll announce that it was only for fun. no score keeping. we both changed our names for a reason and those reasons are staying hidden. I walk into the ring and so does four. I smirk as he runs around the ring while the audience cheers. ego much? he stops in front of me. "hey. just so you know I usually don't hit girls. this is an exception." he says this with a smile. I smile back at him. "well. just so you know. I don't usually hit girls either, this is just an exception." he frowns. "watch it. your mouth is going to get you hurt one day. didn't your parents ever teach you that?" I feel tears well up in my eyes and he notices. I wipe them away. "I'm sorry? I didn't think that would make you upset." he looks confused but not sorry. "it's fine." I say sharply. I continue angrily. "my parents would have taught me that, if they cared enough to stick around." he looks away and goes to his side of the ring. the fight starts and after about 20 minutes I end up beating him. I take the mic from the announcer mid-sentence. every one goes quiet. "so.. me and this guy." I point to four. "did this for fun. not for score keeping. for experience. we were sparring. that's it. okay. he's still four, i'm still six. that's the way it's staying. thank you." everyone cheers anyways and I walk back to the training room to get my gym bag. when I get home it's 11:30. I set my alarm for 6 am and change into my pajama's. I fall asleep quickly, unexcited for the first day of school.

I wake up and shower. I blow dry my hair which doesn't take as long any more since it goes down to my chest instead of waist. I brush my teeth and walk to my closet wrapped in a towel. I pull on a black lacy bra and matching panties, a black tight long sleeved crop top to reveal my six pack, my tattoo, and my piercing, some black leather leggings, black combat boots, some silver dangly earrings and a matching necklace and then I straighten my hair. I grab my black and grey hobo bag and put the top of my car down before heading to school. I get to the first stop light and i am greeted by a black jeep pulled up next to me with guys whistling at me. i glance to the left and see it full of about 7 guys. i laugh at them and when the light goes green i speed off. i pull into the school parking lot and get out of my car. everyone is staring at me. i walk into the office and get my schedule. when i walk out i bump into another girl who is just as tall as me. i fall down and she sticks out her hand to help me up but i hit it away and get up on my own. "oh my gosh! i'm so sorry! are you okay?" she sounds really worried. "fine" i scowl at her. "i'm Christina." she says as she bends down to pick up my schedule that i dropped. i snatch it from her. " i don't care." i walk away and go find my locker. when i get there i see four down the hallway. i slam my locker while i stare at him and he an his friends turn to stare at me. one of them has blonde hair and green eyes, two of them have brown skin, eyes and black hair. their all very attractive. he smirks at me and i raise my eyebrows at him as i lean against the lockers, waiting for him to come over. he turns back to his friends for a minute and then walks over. i smile annoyed at him when he comes over. he leans against the locker infront of me and smiles. "hey. didn't think i'd see you here." he says as he moves a little closer. i move a little closer so my lips are brushing his. "you don't know me, you met me once at a club last night. that's it. were not friends, and if you ever make the mistake of thinking we are..." i pause and step back. "it'll be the last thing you do." i walk away to my first class. math. when i get there, there is only one seat left. it's at the front next to the girl from this morning, i spot a desk next to a guy with short spiked, black hair and green eyes. and let me say this, he looks pretty damn fine. Christina waves me over and i scoff and walk to the back. he's talking to his friend who has blonde hair and blue eyes that's sitting in the desk next to the hot guy. "hey, person who i don't care about. move. i'm sitting here now." he scoffs and turns around. he smiles. "i'm jake and you can sit in this spot but i'm not giving up my chair." he moves back a little on the couch in front of the table and pats his lap. it's jake! so the hot guy must be sam! god he's changed so much in the last 3 years. "oh my god! Jake? Sam?" i ask with a smile. they nod confused. "yeah?" sam asks confused. his british accent is still adorable. i sit down in between them and put my feet up on the table while i wrap my arms around their shoulders. "come on. you don't remember me?" i turn my head to sam. "i'd think that you would remember your girlfriend for all of freshman year." i smile as he laughs. "tris?" he asks. "hey now. keep it down. i go by six now. tris is no more." jake laughs too. "six? well. you've changed more than we have. i missed you." i smile at him. " i missed you too." i hug him. i let go and sam pulls me onto his lap so i'm straddling him. "didn't miss me?" he asks with a fake pout. i run my thumb over his cheekas i lean in. "more than you'll ever know." i kiss him and he kisses back. we make out for a long time before jake fake coughs. the whole class is staring at us but i don't care. i just stare into sam's eyes. were both smiling. "you got a tongue piercing." he says. i chuckle. "that i did." jake shakes his head and gets up from the couch. i hear him mutter 'gross' before leaving. "wanna go somewhere?" he asks. i nod and he gives me a piggy back out of the classroom. we go outside and underneath the bleachers. he sits down and i straddle him. we start kissing. after a good couple minutes we pull back for air and he starts behind my ear and works his way down my neck leaving slow kisses. he stops at the soft sensitive part by my color bone and starts kissing and sucking it. i put my hands on his hips and let out a small moan. i start grinding into him ever so slightly and he brings his face back up to mine and we start kissing passionately as i continue to gently grind on him. we both let out small moans every once in a while until i hear laughing. we break apart and i look up and see 4 people standing there. a blonde girl with brown eyes, a brown haired girl with freckles and green eyes, sam's twin sister abbigail, and the last one of them has their phones out. jake. sam starts laughing too. i lose it. i jump off of sam and run at jake, he runs away. "JAKE YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT GIVE ME THE PHONE!" he stops and turns to me. "if you come closer then i'll hit send." he says as he holds up his phone to show a video of me and sam making out in his messages. oh god. "jake." i feel tears welling up in my eyes. "who are you sending it too?" he smirks. "if you take another step then it'll pop up on every students cell phone at this school. oh. my. god. the tears start flowing and as i talk i can hear my voice crack. "JAKE! PLEASE DON'T!" i tackle him. and here a beep. "too late." he says. i punch him in the face and scream into my sobs as i run away from them. i get into my car and try to start it but it won't and i don't know why. i scream into my teeth while i press my hands down onto the horn, i continue screaming and pressing the horn for a good 45 seconds before my throat hurts too much and i break down sobbing again. i look up and see sam running over too me. i open my car door and run as fast as i can. i end up tripping on a rock in and fall and roll onto my side and just lie there in the street and cry. i don't care if i get hit. i feel someone picing me up. "NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" i kick my legs out and squirm out of his grasp. i don't look at him. "six. come on. it was just a joke." it's sam. i still don't look at him as i burst into tears again and fall to the ground. he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. "everyone's going to think i'm a slut or something." i say quietly. "he didn't actually send it to anyone. i promise." what? i stand up and start yelling. "YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH BEFORE! I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TO HATE ME AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS EVEN PRETEND TO DO THAT?" i see tears in his eyes. "i know. i know. he shouldn't have even jokd about it." "no. no you DON'T know. you LEFT! a year after you left i got emancipated. i was on my own and i still am. everyone at school new, everyone in TOWN new. I've never had anyone except you sam! and then you left! i finally got over everything and became a new person. i'm a champion surfer now sam" i laugh. " i don't need something, like that video, getting out to ruin everything. i love you. and i don't want to lose you because of something like this." he has tears coming down his face now. "i'm sorry. i don't know what else you want me to say." he smiles. " i mean. i love you too." i hug him and he hugs me back. "where's jake?" i ask. he laughs. "he got pissed at himself that he made you cry because he just meant it to be a prank and he's pacing on the bleachers." i laugh too. we walk back to my car and i look at self in the mirror and clean up my makeup. we then continue walking back to the football field hand in hand. when jake see's us he runs over and picks me up spinning me around. i laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. he sets me down eventually. "i am so sorry six. " i smile and punch him in the arm. "it's all good. you know i love you." he laughs and nods. sam takes my hand again. "hey. were gonna ditch the rest of the day. text me later." sam says as he nods to jake. jake nods back and we walk to sams old black pick up. "were skipping are we?" he laughs and opens the door for me. i climb in and he walks around and gets in too. we go back to my place and watch movies and kiss. a lot. i missed him so much.

_**DON'T WORRY. FOURTRIS WILL HAPPEN!**_


	3. Chapter 3

sam left around midnight last night. I missed him so much. I roll out of bed and it's 6:30 am. time to get ready for another day at school. I dress in a grey lace bra

and panties, black leggings and a black oversized marvel sweatshirt. I French braid my hair down my back and brush my teeth before applying foundation, black

winged eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush and pink lipstick. I grab an apple and pull on my combat boots before grabbing my bag and going out to my car. I drive to

starbucks and get a venti vanilla bean frappachino with raspberry syrup before heading to school. when I get there it's 8:30. 30 minutes till school starts. I walk into

the building and make my way to my locker. when I reach the hallway I freeze. there are two people making out against my locker. I take a few steps forward and

see who it is. what a bastard. it's sam and some girl who I've never seen before. she's wearing denim short shorts, a plaid shirt and cow girl boots. i'm not going to

cry, i'm pissed, not sad. I clench my fists by my side and slowly walk over. I grab his shoulder and yank him back just as four and his friends get to the beginning of

the hallway. just in time to see what's happening. I yank sam backwards and he gets pulled away and faces me, he smirks. what an ass. "hey six." he puts his arm

around the girl he was making out and leans against the lockers. "WHAT THE HELL SAM?" I yell. he just smirks again. "DID YESTERDAY OR ENTIRE FRESHMAN YEAR

MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" the girl next to him steps away. "wait. are you?" she points from me to him. "yeah. we were. but not anymore. he obviously has a new

type. country slut." she looks at me and almost growls. "at least he WANTED me." "yeah, hunny, I can tell you right now that YOU, was not what he wanted." that's

when she snapped. her fist flies towards my face and I dodge it and grab her arm twisting it behind her back and slamming her chest first up against the lockers with

a loud bang. I lean in and whisper. "i would warn you not to get on my bad side. but you already have." I pull her back and push her to the ground. she doesn't

bother getting up. I turn back to sam. he claps slowly as he steps away from the lockers. "well well. I didn't realise you wanted me that bad six." he's grinning. " I

don't anymore." I feel tears welling up in my eye's and I glance over sam's shoulder to see four and 3 of his guy friends standing there just watching. their all

smirking. what? I look back at sam. "you're a cheating bastard. I don't know how I ever loved such an arrogant, malicious, asshat." he frowns and before I know it

his fist is flying at me. I step backwards and end up falling to the ground. he takes a step towards me. "what?" he asks. "you scared now?" he raises his foot and

kicks me in the stomach. I groan and crawl backwards as fast as I can and pull myself up. "stay. away" I say. my voice cracking slightly. he takes a step. "why? you

didn't seemed against anything last night." he chuckles a little. " we didn't. do. anything sam and you know it. just leave me alone." my voice is cracking more and

more. he shakes his head and takes a step towards me again and I take a step backwards and trip. he crouches down next to me and punches me in the face. I

groan into my teeth. and look him in the eyes and say "i was going to go easy on you." he looks confused for a minute before I wrap my legs around his waist and flip

him over so i'm straddling him and I punch him in the face. once. twice. three times before getting off of him. he groans and coughs as he climbs onto his knees so

he's kneeling. he pulls one foot out but before he can push up and stand I kick him as hard as I can in his chest and he falls backwards coughing and hacking from

the kick. I look at the end of the hall and see four and the guys still smirking. again. what? I pick up my bag which I had dropped and walk over to them. "what the

hell are you smirking for?" I ask scowling. they just shake their heads and chuckle. "so you see a girl get punched in the face and do nothing." they lose their smirks

after I say that. it's my turn to smirk now. "you guys are such losers" I chuckle. one of the darker skinned boys speaks. "we have more friends then you do so who is

the loser again?" "i have no friends by choice. you couldn't be alone if you tried. your ego would just get in the way." he smiles back at me. I turn and walk to my

locker to get my books. I hear a 'damn' and I smile. today's gonna be a good day.

* * *

><p>I get to my first class. math. I sit at the back on the couch where I sat with jake and sam yesterday. I put in my headphones and pull out my textbook and<p>

notebooks. I've done about 3 questions when two people sit down on either side of me. I take out my earphones and am about to ask them to leave when I look to

my left and see jake, I look to my right and see sam. great. I sigh. "what do you want sam?" he puts his arm around me and leans in and kisses my ear. I scoff and

jerk my head away. he looks at jake. "jake. leave. I need to apologise for something that happened earlier." jake just smiles and shakes his head as he gets up and

sits across the room. sam leans across me making me lie on my back trying to get away. he presses his lips to his and I refuse to kiss back. I try to push him off but

he just pushes my hands away and holds them down. he forces his tongue into my mouth and starts making out with me. I bring my knee up hitting him in the groin.

he yanks his face away from mine and groans. his grip loosens on my wrists so I pull one free and punch him in the face making him fall to the ground. I gather my

things as fast as I can and take a couple steps before coming face to face with four. god. maybe today WON'T be such a good day. "are you okay?" he asks. I'm not

sure if he's actually that concerned or not. I nod. he sits down at his seat in the front of class and I take a few more steps before a hand wraps around my ankle and

pulls my leg out from under me making me slam to the ground. I groan after I catch my breath. I get flipped over and see it was sam. his british accent is getting a

little less adorable and a little more enraging. "you know. you'd be lucky to have me. no one. loves you. your brother was a smart guy. he knew what he was talking

about." I give a small gasp as silent tears run down my face. my breaths are shaky. he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. cold heat rushes through my face as

he punches me in the jaw. I think he's going to stop but he doesn't. he has my wrists pinned behind my head and he's sitting on my legs. there's nothing I can do. he

punches me once. twice. I scream into my teeth with frustration and pain. he hits me again. twice, three times, four times, before he's pulled off of me. I put my

hands to my face and cry. I pull one of my hands away and it's covered in blood. I shakily stand up to see four and jake beating up sam. I grab my stuff and run out

of class tripping and falling twice. I get to the girls washroom and look at my face. "oh god." I sigh. I grab paper towel and dampen it dabbing at a cut on my

forehead, my lip and above my eye. eventually I clean them all up and go back to class. I get in and the teacher stares at me. "why are you late?" I scoff and go to

sit down beside four. "i was cleaning the cuts on my face that were created by the one and only professional asshat. Samuel Hodges." I smirks and the teacher

smirks back. damn he's attractive. four puts his arm around me and I scoot a little closer and rest my head on his shoulder. he makes me feels safe. at the end of

class I leave and four runs after me. when he reaches me he starts walking beside me. "you know that whole thing in class doesn't mean I like you and it certainly

doesn't mean were friends. got it?" I never look at him. "completely" he says before crushing me between his body and the lockers. his face is just inches from mine.

I stare at his lips breathing slightly heavily. he smirks at the effect he has on me and slowly presses his lips to mine lovingly. their so soft. I immediately kiss back

and wrap my arms around his neck. my hands play with his hair and his drift south toward my ass. he slowly starts to grope it and he runs his tongue along my

bottom lip and I instantly allow him access. our tongues fight for dominance and mine wins. I smile into the kiss. I pull back and we press our foreheads together. he

keeps his hands rested on my ass. god. that was amazing. I laugh a little and so does he. "okay." I start. " I have a proposal. relationship. strictly physical. i'm not

your friend, not your girlfriend. no dates. no hand holding. just doing that. maybe more" I chuckle again and so does he. "cuz that was amazing." he nods in

agreement. "deal." he says with a smile. I smile back. "perfect."

**_FOURTRIS WILL HAPPEN SLOWLY._**


	4. Chapter 4

SIX POV.

I lie awake in my bed just thinking. I think about yesterday, I think about sam, and four and that kiss. oh, that kiss. I think about caleb and how I haven't seen him

at school yet. I sigh and roll out of bed. I decide to wear something nice for four today, just to tease him. show him something that he has but can't have. I smile to

myself at my devious plan. after I shower I pull on a black and whit lacy polkadot bra and matching panties. i look in my closet until i find the perfect outfit. black and

white striped mini shorts, a matching thick spaghetti strapped crop top, leaving my entire middle exsposed. i clow dry my hair and curl it into loose ringlets before

doing my usual everyday makeup. winged eyeliner, thick mascara, foundation, pink blush and lipstick. i brush my teeth and reaply my lipstick, right before i leave i

grab my black fedora, black aviators and combat buts and put them on. i decide to call jake for a ride today. it only rings twice. "six! oh my god! are you okay?" right

i forgot that i haven't talked to him since that whole thing with sam. no matter how much foundation i put on it won't hid the bruises so i just put on minimal. they

aren't that bad though, I've had worse. i laugh into the phone. "yeah i'm fine. can i hitch a ride though?" i hear him sigh. "of course. be there in ten." he hangs up

before i can say anything. in ten minutes his in my driveway. he smiles as i clim in his pickup. "trying to impress someone today six?" he asks as he drives off. i smirk

"no. he's already impressed. this is just to tease." he laughs and we just chat about random things until we get to school. he parks next to sam's car. he's making out

with the girl from yesterday again. i can't help it. i burst out laughing. jake looks confused until i point to sam and the girl. he starts to laugh too. we get out of the

truck and hug before i walk inside. i get to my locker and pull out my things for first period and see four and a group of people at the end of the hall. each of the guys

except four has an arm around a girl. one of the girls has her arm around another girl.i smirk at them. i can't imagine having so many friends. then i frown. i can't

imagine having that many friends. because i never have. i feel tears come into my eyes and i don't know why. i shouldn't be upset. four turns around when one of his

friends points at me. he frowns. crap. i didn't realise that the tears were actually falling. i force a small smile and he starts walking over. no, no, no. i quickly close my

locker and start to walk away. i'm stopped by a hand on my arm. i turn around to see four. "i'm fine." i say. he doesn't believe me though, i can tell. "it's just hard to

see you and your friends together. your like a family. it's just hard when you have a past like mine." he takes his hand off my arm and I walk away. I get to my first

period class and sit in the back. in about ten minutes four and his friends come into class. his friends all sit down in the front and he makes his way to the back and

sits next to me. I smirk to my self and put my right hand under the table on his knee. I slowly move it up to his inner thigh and leave it there. he doesn't move it. I

leave it there for most of class. near the end of class though I move it away. I didn't talk to him at all during class. when class ends I get up and leave. we don't see

achother all day until last period. gym. I change into black stretchy bootie shorts, a black and pink sports bra and pink nike trainers. I pull my hair up into a high

ponytail and head out into the gym. we do 5 laps around the gym and then play kickball for the rest of class. at the end of class I've barely broken a sweat. I go to

the locker room and change into my regular clothes. when I get out I see that everyone's already left. I chuckle to myself, I must have taken longer than I thought. I

grab a basketball and lazily practice my shooting. after about 15 minutes I decide to pack up. I walk over to the storage area and aim to throw the ball in the bin

when a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "hey." he says. it's four. I chuckle and toss the ball into the bin. he turns me around gently and kisses me. I softly grab

his arms. he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth and so does he. my hands fall to my sides as his tongue roams my mouth and

we French kiss. I moan loudly and so does he. I pull back sharply and he looks extremely confused. I chuckle. "wait." I say breathlessly. he nods. "six. be my

girlfriend." he says. I laugh. he can't be serious. "what? no. four. we already talked about this" I say as I back out of his arms. "come on six. why not?" I frown. "no."

I say more firmly. he runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. I walk towards him and pull his hands down from his face. I hold his hands in mine to my chest and

look up into his eyes. "I _can't _do that to you." "do what?" he asks. "let you in. i'd hurt you. they'd hurt you. people who want to hurt me. people who are hurting me.

I can't let that happen to you. to anyone." now he looks mad. "who. six. who's hurting you. what can I do. i'll make it stop." I shake my head and kiss his hands. "no.

you can't. babe you'd just get hurt. they're powerful people four." he looks sad and he has tears in his eyes. "okay." he says. I smile a little. "hey." I say touching his

face with my hand. "lets go back to my place." he raises your eyebrows. "you got your own place?" I nod. with a big grin. "okay." he says leaning in and kissing me

on my lips softly. he drives us back to my place and we go inside. I lead him to my room and I flop down on my back splaying my arms out over my king sized bed.

he laughs and flops down next to me. I turn on my side and run my hand over his chest. he wraps an arm around me and gropes my ass, I lean in and we start

French kissing. he flips onto his back and I straddle him. I pull away and take off my shirt. so does he. we kiss again and he smiles into it. I reach behind me and pull

off my mini shorts so i'm left in my bra and panties. he pulls away and smiles at my body. he sets his hands on my waist and slips his thumbs under my waist band. I

kiss him again and proceed to undo his belt buckle. he slips his pants off so he's left in black and grey boxers. he continues to kiss me as he undoes my bra. I throw it

onto the floor and he gropes my chest. soon were both naked. he enters me and I moan half in pleasure half in pain but he doesn't stop. god. he's amazing.

* * *

><p>I wake up In the morning on fours chest to his phone ringing. he groans so I reach across him to my nightstand and pick up his phone. it says zeke. "it's zeke." I say.<p>

he groans again. I chuckle and press answer. "hello?" I say

groggily. "umm. is this fours phone?" he asks confused. four apparently has decided to wake up because he's kissing my neck now. "mmhmm." I say trying not to

moan. he starts to grope my ass. god. four you asshole. "well can I talk to him." I sigh involuntarily. "he's kind of." I sigh again and lean my head onto his shoulder.

"busy." I finish. I hear laughing on the other end that isn't coming from zeke. apparently four does too because he takes the phone from me. "zeke?" he asks. "yes." I

hear him reply. "who the hell is there?" I hear more laughing after he asks this. I reach my hand down under the sheets until I find his dick. I play with it while I kiss

his neck loudly. he groans. "everyone four. who are you with?" he's trying to suppress a laugh. "none of your god damn buissness. now. i'll put the phone down and

you can listen to us screw. or you can talk to me when I get to school." he sounds so pissed. then the line goes dead. then I remember something and I run out of

bed and into the bathroom. we didn't use protection. "six? you okay?" he asks as he knocks on the door. I pull on my robe that was on the floor and open the door.

he has his boxers on. "no." I say. "why? what's wrong?" he asks as he sits on the edge of the tub and pulls me to his lap. "we didn't use protection four. one time is

all it takes. what if..." I don't finish the sentence. I feel tears come into my eyes. he pulls me to his chest and holds me. "then i'll stay with you. I promise." I look up

into his eyes and kiss him lovingly. "be mine. now. and forever. be mine four. because I think I love you." he smiles at me. "as long as you'll always be mine because

I think I love you too." I smirk. "okay. but how much do you think you love me?" I ask. he smiles sweetly at me as he touches my cheek with his hand. "as much and

as far as the universe stretches and as long as I live." I frown. that's what toby used to say to me. toby was my best friend my entire childhood. oh my gosh. I just

did my best friend. I missed him so much. " and I love you. as far as the ocean swims until it meets the sea and as long as I live." his eyes go wide. that's what I

would say to him. I kiss him passionately. I finally found him.

* * *

><p>I pull on some clean undergarments and some sweat pants before pulling a robe over me, putting on some ugg slippers and grabbing my school bag. I put on some<p>

simple makeup, brush my teeth and pull my hair into a messy bun. four drives us to his house and he changes into matching sweat pants some slippers and a black

sweatshirt. I put on one of his black sweat shirts as well and it goes down past my butt. the sleeves go down passed my fingertips as well. he brushes his teeth and

we stop at starbucks on the way to school. we both get pumpkin latte coffees. when we get to school we get out of the truck and he grabs my hand. we walk over to

his friends who are sitting at a picnic table near the school. they stare at us for a minute and then four clears his throat. they all look away and he sits down on the

end of the table, I sit on his lap. "so. you guys this is six." he says groggily. he's still waking up I guess. "yeah. um the girl you were screwing this morning?" one of

them asks. he has brown skin and black hair. there is another young man you looks almost exctly like him except a little younger. four almost chokes on his coffee

and I laugh at him and the comment. "actually." I say. "the screwing happened last night." they all laugh and chuckle with me and so does four. or toby. i'm not sure

which to call him. "hey." I say, turning my head to look at four better. he responds with a hmm? " i'm gonna go. kay?" he nods. and kisses my forehead. I stand up

and as I sling my bag over my shoulder the same boy who commented on our 'screwing' speaks again. "what? six. my new bestfriend is already leaving?" he mocks

hurt. "yeah. that would suck a lot if I actually liked any of you. which I don't." I say it seriously. they all look genuinely hurt, four just smirks trying to suppress a

laugh. I walk away and into the school. school passes quickly. after school one of fours friends comes up to me as I'm walking to the parking lot. "hey. i'm zeke." he

says. "ahhhhh. the one who called this morning." I say unenthused as I continue walking. "yup. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight with

the gang and play candor or dauntless." I smirk and lean against fours truck which we have reached. "gang?" I ask. he nods. "me,the girls, four, the other guys." I

nod slowly. "sure. why the hell not." he smiles and walks off. four walks up and kisses my forehead before opening the door for me. we drive to zeke's house and go

inside. he leads me to the living room where everyone is sitting either on chairs couches or the floor. four sits down on the couch and I sit on his lap. everyone says

some sort of hello. "so who is everyone." I ask. they go around the room introducing themselves starting at zeke. Uriah, will, Christina, marlene, shauna, lynn and

lana. what? I get up off of fours lap and look at him. god I am so pissed. "what the hell four?" I yell. his face goes white. "six keep it down. ok?" I scoff. "what. did

you think I wouldn't remember? huh? I remembered you didn't I?" he nods and gulps. "i'm sorry." he says as he stands up and hugs me. "you should have told me

when I found out it was you. you should have _told _me four." I push him off and he looks hurt. "don't say anything." I hiss as I walk out of the house. he doesn't follow

me. I back to my house which takes what I think is an hour. we live on almost opposite sides of town. when I get home I walk in and drop my bag on the floor. I go

to my room and fall face first onto my bed. I scream into my teeth and then break down crying. why didn't he tell me?


End file.
